Sunrise At The Mountains
This is my second short, sad fic. Featuring Tideseeker and Wavesparkle, my OCs. Written by me, FrostyTheSkyWing. Sunrise At The Mountains The cold air howled into raging winds around a dragon. It was cold, very very cold. The temperature was almost unbearable, but Tideseeker didn't actually care. Why have I done this? The snow was soft to the touch, even if it was freezing cold. As a SeaWing, Tideseeker is not immune to this kind of temperature. It was almost colder than the Ice Kingdom, which means it must be worse there. It's all my fault. The dragon tried to stand upright, but the weakness in his body made him flop down on the snow again. His sapphire blue scales was paled with frost, encrusting almost every scale of his body. His sad teal eyes said everything. How could she ever forgive me? Flashback "No!" A beautiful SeaWing was staring at a sight with a broken heart. Her supposed lover was with another dragon. A dragon who might have more than her. The other SeaWing had many jewels and treasure in her home, making Tideseeker follow her instead. She had been with Tideseeker for months! This SeaWing only appeared recently. Why did he follow her!? How could you, Tideseeker!? "So, wanna hang out tonight?" "Sure. I could take you to the best restaurant here ever!" She said in an excited voice. No. "TIDESEEKER!" Wavesparkle roared with fury and sorrow. "What?" Tideseeker's eyes grew wide when he saw Wavesparkle. "No, its not what you think it is-" "I'm leaving." "Wavesparkle, no!" The other SeaWing was outraged. "You had another girlfriend!? Why did you date me then!? Go away, I don't want a stupid rotting carcass like you." She said in a pure disgusted voice. Tideseeker did not care. She wasn't even upset. He didn't believe she even loved him. But Wavesparkle did. "Wavesparkle, stop!" He chased after her. "Leave me alone!" "No." Tideseeker broke down into tears. "No!" "Please, don't leave me!" Tideseeker sobbed loudly, knowing there was no one around to listen. He was blinded by treasure and wealth. Those didn't matter now. Tideseeker would use a thousand sacks of gold to get Wavesparkle back if possible. I'm sorry. '' The sky began to turn brighter. It was going to be dawn soon. ''Wavesparkle, where are you? "Please come back... I truly love you..." The snow and frost was no longer freezing cold. Tideseeker's voice was weak and feeble. "I understand...what I did...was unforgivable. But...please...come back so I can...say I..love you..." He sobbed hard. "Tideseeker?" The voice was almost close to who he was looking for. "Who?" "...It's me." Tideseeker did not believe what he was seeing. A SeaWing, with her scales that look like blue diamonds, and her stunning electric blue eyes was standing in front of him. "I think I have forgotten and forgiven you." Wavesparkle helped the weak dragon up. "I think you've learned what's truly important." "I have. And I will never forget it," he said before wrapping Wavesparkle in a hug. She returned the embrace. With both dragons finally reunited, the coldness was no longer a problem. The sun began to rise over the mountains on the east. They were on the western peaks, and the sun was brighter and warmer than usual, somehow. "Wavesparkle?" "Yes?" "Look. The sun seems to sense our joy in our reunion." "You're right. I've been missing a lot for months. I've always been looking for you since you disappaeared. I realized the error of my ways, and I should give you a chance, since you already know what's right." "Thank you for forgiving me." Together they watched the sunrise, on the mountain peaks with each other. The colors of the beautiful sky exploded into their vision, seemingly copying the feeling in their hearts. Never will they leave each other again. Never. It was a promise. "I promise to never leave you again." "Me too. Its a deal." "I love you, Wavesparkle." She smiled. Even all the treasure in the world cannot replace her one and only. The one she can only understand in a sweet way nobody can. "I love you too, Tideseeker." Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions